Disaster Date
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: "What's up MTV? I'm Nick and today I'm gonna send my best friend Miley on a Disaster Date. One time she sent me to the worst blind date ever and now it's time for my revenge" Oneshot. Niley friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The list of the things that Miley hates it's not true, I couldn't find a lot so I just copied everything from an actual episode of MTV's Disaster Date. Hope you like it and review.**

Nick's POV

Disaster Date #243 – "Homeless Joe"

_What's up MTV? I'm Nick and today I'm gonna send my best friend Miley on a Disaster Date. One time she sent me to the worst blind date ever, she was so self-consious and wouldn't stop talking about herself so now it's time for my revenge._

_Miley hates:_

_Guys with no life goals_

_Guys with bad hygiene_

_Cheap guys_

"Sup guys? Today I'm playing Joseph, who's living his own way of life…I'm homeless"

_And it all started now, that was the actor of the "date" and now I just saw Miley entering the restaurant, this is gonna be good. I was, as you may know in the control room behind the restaurant with the director and the staff people._

"Miley? Hi, I'm Joseph" _said the actor standing up from his chair and stretching his hand and shanking it with hers._ _"You are going down, Miley" I mumbled to myself._

_Timer __[00:01]_

"So, what's your name again?" _asked Miley seating at the table._

"Joseph" _he said. She just nodded._

"I like this…café" _she said looking around._ "Have you been here before?"

_He nodded._ "I passed by yesterday but didn't come in, I was saving up for the date"

"Aww" _said Miley smiling while I laughed a little. _

_Timer __[04:54]_

"So do live around here or…?" _Miley asked, they already have their drinks in the table, the fun it's going to start very soon, I can't wait._

"Uh…yeah, like different places" _he said, she didn't look very pleasant by that, I just laughed, oh God. _"I don't like responsibilities, I wake up, I don't have bills, you know? I don't have to worry about a job or anything" _this was starting to be a little awkward for her, it's obvious she doesn't like the way he thinks about life, I know that look. _

"I mean, I'm homeless" _he said,_ _and THAT was worth everything, she put a face like shocked but wanted to hid it, we all laughed in the room._

"You don't have a home?" _she asked looking at him._

"I mean, I still have my parents"

"But where do you sleep?"

"Depends, sometimes I'm in Santa Monica, sometimes Hollywood" _Oh wow, you should've looked the expression she put, she is like awkwardly smiling and trying to agree with him and go with the flow but honestly I know she's having a bad time. Then she nodded and mumbled a little 'yeah' that caused another laugh from me._

"Do you any ideas of what your future goals are?" _she asked after sipping her drink._

"Not yet" _he said shaking his head._

"No?" _now she's getting bored._

"It's like…I'm clearing my mind" _and the face again, we laughed._

_Timer __[17:38]_

_They just ordered their food and we laughed again because he wanted to order some cheap salad and she just smiled awkwardly at the waiter._

_And now we can't stop laughing because he said 'you gotta be resourceful' and he literally took a loaf of bread and put it in his backpack because he said it need to have "supplies", she's going to freak out sooner or later. _

_Timer __[45:07]_

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" _he said standing up. She just nodded, and then I saw how she searched for her phone and started texting someone, and oh surprise it was me. '_I'm going to kill you Nicholas this guy is crazy_' whenever she calls me Nicholas it's because she's very pissed, well what can I say? Revenge is sweet. _

"They got a lot of soup in there" _he said barefoot, in a hand he had his shoes and oh god in the other hand he had his socks soaked in water, he washed his socks in the bathroom!_

"What are you…?" _she said following him with her eyes, he went to the hearth and hung the socks there, wow. _"You know what? I'm out!" _she said to him when he sat at the table again._

"What? No, wait!" _he said following her, and the director give us the sign to go out because she was walking to the door. _"I have something to tell you" _he said walking towards her._

"I'm an actor, those are actors, those are hidden cameras and you're on MTV's Disaster Date!" _he said and then I got out laughing with her, then the people started clapping and everything._

"Oh my god!" _she said while standing up and hugging, sure she was relived._

"Hey and because you lasted 30 minutes, it's a dollar a minute so here you go 30 dollars" _said 'Joe' or whatever his name is. We all clapped again and now I know it all was worth it, she was happy, I was happy and she better think it twice before sending me to another blind date._


End file.
